


Waiting for the Bell to Ring

by ChandraAAbsentia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Sad Story, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraAAbsentia/pseuds/ChandraAAbsentia
Summary: Troy Otto cares for his dying motherOne shot





	Waiting for the Bell to Ring

Waiting for the

Bell to ring for

Another

request

Another

demand

Another

task he could fulfill.

The tea it must be always piping hot.

The curtains they must be closed between six and ten o’clock.

And he goes and he does what she wishes, what she wills.

And he waits for words that might maybe make him feel….

Waiting for the

Bell to ring for

Another

accident

Another

emergency

Another

mess he must clean up

There’s vomit on her floor and there’s urine in her nightgown

There’s spittle down her chin and feces stain the sheets

And he goes and he does what she wants, what she needs

And he waits for words that might maybe make him feel….

Waiting for the

Clock to strike

Another

hour

Another

chore

She’s too weak to feed herself, too weak to bathe herself

She’s too weak to ring for him anymore

And he goes and he tends to the needs of her body

And he hopes for the words that might maybe make him feel….

Waiting for the

Sound of cars pulling in the driveway

Another

visitor

Another

mourner

Another unknown person to say “Sorry”

And he goes and he looks at her face in the coffin

And he tells her the words he had always hoped to hear:

“I love you”


End file.
